Winslow Beggley
Description: Perpetual adventurer Relevant Events: Spent two years in a lost world on the Dark Continent. Went native and to this day exhibits primitive tendencies. It is said on dark warm nights in Cowford a madman in a loin cloth may be spotted leaping from roof tops to roof tops. Related Personas: Rudolph Beggley, Angus Beggley When Winslow Beggley disappeared into the lost worlds of the West Africa it he was gone from society for almost four years. When the next time he disappeared for almost four years it was only from the time he went to sleep and awoke few days later. It was hard on most spectators to take in an overly active man approaching middle age. In a way shouldn’t he be comporting himself according to his years and his station? It was even harder when you were that energetic pre-ancient. In particularly when his secret mutant power was looking much younger than he really was. Winslow always had the feeling people looked at him like an irrational youth instead of one with years of wisdom and experience. He was perpetually bored and not a single day went by that he didn’t wish he was running near naked through the jungles of the Dark Continent. So one day Dr. Chronotis asked him to accompany him on a journey, and he jumped at the chance! They journeyed to a world far away a long time from now, and an adventure was to be had. On their way back to Cowford Florida of 1889 Winslow felt a pang of curiosity and asked if they stop in the future Cowford so he could see what would become of this town. This is when things took a left instead of a right on the vectors of time and space. In the mid 1960s Winslow got separated from Chronotis, and spent the next three years living as Jim Morrison, the famous front man of The Doors. He ended up becoming best friends with Jimi Hendrix and in the end they saved the planet, not only from the perfunctory alien invaders, but also demonic overlords, and resurrecting the Aztec Empire which historians would site as the major exodus of Americans sneaking into Mexico in the early 21st century. Still, eventually he did get homesick. He had left behind brothers, sisters, and a passel of nephews and nieces he was fond of. He was also armed with the knowledge that he and a stunningly beautiful woman were to be the first people to settle on the moon. Now if that wasn’t a Dark Continent he didn’t know what else there would be! By the time Chronotis found him the sex, alcohol, sex, drugs, sex, concerts, sex, and more sex were just beginning to take its toll on the adventurer. The Time Lord assisted him in returning back to the time the real Jim Morrison died and he assumed his life, and returned, then deposited the deceased American poet in a Paris hotel room and made one stop before returning to Cowford of 1889. They stopped in the medieval era to retrieve the Vice-Mayor of Cowford, Professors Fate and Foto who were engaged in some unknown endeavor. While there Winslow, who was now insisting upon being called Jim Morrison, sang, fought, danced and wooed the women of ancient times. As an additional member of the party a one Sybil Baskerville joined them for a journey to the future and worlds in between. Finally all parties were returned to their proper place and their proper time and Winslow, now Jim, slept for three days. All at the Beggley Manor were quite concerned when he did rouse and found naked in the kitchen one morning singing “L.A. Woman” preparing a very big breakfast. Then again, maybe things were not so different after all. Category:Personalities